Runa Kagurazaka/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = What do you wear as your sleepwear? I wear pajamas with checker patterns. |ClipQ = |Seiya = I only wear a tank top and trunks when going to sleep! |Kanata = A Rabirabi-patterned pajama! It has rabbit ears attached to the hoodie! |Akira = I think I usually wear shirts and a pair of shorts. I wear long pants in winter, though. |Satsuki = A pair of room pajamas that matches with Mutsuki's! |Mutsuki = Something that matches Satsuki's~ Both the texture and the comfort are excellent! |Noah = I wear a night gown before heading to bed, but when I'm going to sleep, I take it off. |Leon = I'm the type who wears sweatshirts to sleep! I wear a bright orange one! |Li = I like checker-patterned pajamas... |Rabi = Sweatshirts, I guess. The other day, I got some whose color matches with Leon's. |Lucas = The sweatshirts I got from Leon. They feel quite nice, you know? |Torahiko = Just boxers! |Kyosuke = My standard sleepwear is a jersey and a nightcap! |Akio = Just a jersey... Do you have a problem with it? |Shiki = I wear the jinbeiJinbei on wikipedia. I got from Raku-kun. It feels pretty comfortable. |Hikaru = I like wearing silk pajamas! They have frills on them! |Raku = Jinbei feels very comfortable to me. |Kokoro= Cute and fluffy indoor clothes! |Momosuke = The squirrel pajamas I got from Kokoro-chan! |Issei = I wear a parka Japanese definition of a parka. then go to sleep. |Futami = Nama-chan's T-shirt. I feel happy when I wear it to sleep~ |Takamichi = Silk pajamas. They're custom-made clothes from my older sister's company. |Eva = I usually put on jet black robes... Well, there's no need for me to sleep, though! |Mio = I wear one that matches Eva-sama~ |Ban = Pajamas! The other day, Master gave me a haramaki too! |Tsubaki = I had always worn a yukata to sleep since long ago. Old-fashioned, don't you think? |Toya = I wear a yukata. Both Tsubaki and I have a habit of wearing a yukata to sleep since long ago. |Tatsumi = I usually wear shirts, but... I-I wear briefs for the bottom. Do you have a problem with it!? |Aoi = I sleep while wearing silk pajamas. I'm the type who pays attention to the quality of things. |Kuro = My pajamas consist of a 500 yen shirt and short pants. |Saku =It's a T-shirt I bought at a Live and short pants. |Baber = Baber's pajamas.. it's really big.. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Do you have something that you think no one can beat you at? For me, it's my concentrating power. |ClipQ = |Seiya = I won't lose against anyone in terms of my love toward Japan! |Kanata = I won't lose in terms of the various shapes I can create with origami paper! |Akira = For me... Maybe that I have a strong self-control? |Satsuki = Nobody can beat me when it comes to being on good terms with Mutsuki! |Mutsuki = Hm... Maybe my love toward Satsuki? |Noah = Maybe that I have a lot of reliable friends? |Leon = If it's about how to approach beautiful ladies then leave it to me! |Li = I... I'm good at running away. |Rabi = Physical stre-- Nah, I think it's the fact that I'm strong against cold weather! |Lucas = It'll be how strong my love toward music is. |Torahiko = The drawings of this great me won't lose against anyone! |Kyosuke = If it's about imagination power, then supposedly I won't lose against anyone! |Akio = That I have zero communication skill with people... Fuhi~... |Shiki = Maybe that I'm popular with elder people? |Hikaru = My beauty shall not lose against anyone! |Raku = Perhaps the part of me that tends to find things bothersome... |Kokoro= There are no crossdressers who could be any cuter than Kokoro, right? Momo and Runa are second cutest! |Momosuke = M-my clumsiness? Saying that by myself makes me sad~ |Issei = Brawls... Well, I haven't done it anymore since I became an I-Chu though... |Futami = My love for Nama-chan!!! |Takamichi = When it comes to assets, the Sanzenin family won't lose even to the Jumonji! |Eva = My magical power is terrific, you know...? |Mio = Do you want to try taking in my curses? |Ban = My stomach is the strongest! |Tsubaki = I won't lose against anyone when it comes to courage! |Toya = I'm an assistant, so I won't lose when it comes to considerateness. |Tatsumi = Maybe my ability to observe people...? I can see through what kind of a person the one I talked to is, after thoroughly talking with them! |Aoi = Maybe my efforts in preserving my beauty? |Kuro = When it comes to singing no one of the I-Chu's is able to beat me. |Saku = My love for Producer-chan! |Baber = Hmmm... I eat a lot of anpans. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Do you believe in fortune-telling? I always end up believing in them. |ClipQ = |Seiya = I believe in it! 'Cuz I'll be happy if something good happens then! |Kanata = I believe in it. Though I'll feel dejected if I get a bad fortune. |Akira = I think I don't. I don't believe in that sort of thing. |Satsuki = Of course! I love fortune-telling ♪ |Mutsuki = This is a secret, but I don't really believe in fortune-telling~ |Noah = Rather than fortune-telling, I prefer to believe in my luck. |Leon = Of course I believe in fortune-telling! Especially for love's luck~! |Li = F-fortune-telling is important... I believe in it... |Rabi = Hm... I'm not interested in it... |Lucas = As if I'll believe in something as frivolous as fortune-telling. |Torahiko = I don't check that sort of thing! This great me believes in my own fate! |Kyosuke = Of course I do~! It's fun checking on fortune-telling~ |Akio = I keep getting bad prophecies, so I don't really want to believe in it... |Shiki = I believe in it. So that my fate will spin together with Little Kitten's... right? |Hikaru = I believe in it if they have beautiful results! |Raku = Fortune-telling does not always come true. That is all... |Kokoro = Kokoro really loves fortune-telling, so I believe in it! |Momosuke = I believe in it~! I believe in things like lucky colors. |Issei = I don't. I don't look like I believe in it, do I? |Futami = If it's Nama-chan's morning fortune-telling, I'm checking it everyday~ |Takamichi = I only want to believe in good fortune-telling... |Eva = Fuh... If it's Death Chronos's fortune-telling, then I believe in it... |Mio = I read my own fortunes~ And of course I also read for Eva-sama ♪ |Ban = Somehow I keep getting bad fortunes when Mio reads it for me~. I wonder why? |Tsubaki = ... I accept both good and bad results! |Toya = I believe in fortune-telling. It has been believed in by people since time immemorial. |Tatsumi = I don't want to believe in fortune-telling except the good ones. If I get bad ones then it'll get my motivation down. |Aoi = I like fortune-telling, so I believe in it. |Kuro = I don't rely on fortune telling. I only rely on my instinct. |Saku = I believe it! My compatibility with Producer-chan is perfect! |Baber = I believe in it.. I like.. fortune telling.. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Notes Category:Runa Kagurazaka Category:Normal Phone Call Questions